


Time Off

by ArtemisWalsh



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWalsh/pseuds/ArtemisWalsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you win a major swimming competition? Convince your girlfriend to take a day off and spend it with you, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off

Kyouko felt a set of warm, slender fingers moving through her hair. She started up in bed, then saw the owner of the fingers lying besides her.

"Good mooooring, Kyouko." Aoi chirped. Kyouko collapsed back down, then turned her head to look at the clock. 5:49.

"Aoi, you won a medal last night. Go back to sleep." She did not know how that girl managed to wake up so early. Even with her job as a private detective, Kyouko did not wake up until 7:00, whereas Aoi could be seen doing exercises at 5:30, or even later. It had been the source of a few uncomfortable awakenings.

"I know. I won." Aoi said "Do you know what that means?"

"You sleep in?" Kyouko would not surrender sleep so easily, not even to her precious swimmer.

"No!" Asahina wrapped her arms around Kyouko from behind "Lets take the day off."

Kyouko wrapped her arms around Aoi's. She could not help melting into her grip. "No, I have work." she softly protested.

Aoi spun her around in bed and looked her in the eyes. "Kyouko, I know for a fact you don't have any cases. You specifically put off work to go to my championship. You have nothing to do." She kissed her forehead "Take a day out with me. " 

Kyouko could feel herself heavily blushing. "Alright, fine." They both knew they couldn't refuse the other.

The walk down the fourteen stair flights of their apartment building was an adventure in and of itself. It was barely big enough for three people, and it was always a roll of the dice how many people would actually be going up or down it. Fortunately, it was still early enough that they ran into no one as they went down. When the two got out side, Aoi turned to Kyouko. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

Kyouko let out a massive yawn "Get coffee." They found a small coffee shop down the block. "This is where I go when I have a late case or an early morning." 

"How long are your cases, normally?" Aoi asked through sips of coffee.

Kyouko shrugged "Anywhere from a couple days to a week. I try to keep under the radar,, but means I have to accept...lower jobs."

"You mean mafia jobs" Aoi had some ice in her voice, but it had more fear than disappointment.

"I'm not proud of all the work I've done" Kyouko said. "It gives me some protection, and they keep me under the radar because they like their little own detective who they don't have to bribe." She paused, then leaned over and kissed Aoi's cheek. "Listen, I'll be fine, and it's our day off. Let's make it happy. "


End file.
